The present invention relates to security gates and in particular to gates resisting passing of a vehicle.
Access to a secure location is often accomplished by ramming a vehicle through a gate. In some instances, a gate may be manned by armed guards, but if the vehicle contains bombs, the guards may be severely injured or killed in the process of preventing entry of the vehicle. In other instances, the gate may be difficult to open and close, and therefore cause delays in the entry of visitors.